


Momma Caster

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Me projecting my need for comfort onto Caster Cu. Reader is often cold and in need of comfort and Cu lets them lean on him. Gender Neutral reader.





	Momma Caster

Caster Cu Chulainn found a human-shaped worm burrowing into his clothes, seeking warmth.

“Hey, hey! Watch it!” he protested. “Don’t crush anything vital.”

“I’m cold,” you whined.

“You’re always cold.”

It was true. Even if the weather wasn’t chilly like right now, you were always ducking under his cloak or clinging to him, burying your cold nose in the fur lining his hood. Even if your arms firmly around his waist didn’t give him a warm feeling in his chest, he still wouldn’t have pushed you away. His free arm was usually around your own waist.

Sitting still and resting for now, you had gotten cold yet again. You worked your way into his cloak and popped your head up next to his chest, under his arm.

“Comfortable?” he asked casually.

“No. But it’ll do.”

Your legs clamped around his hip and twined with his legs, as much as possible with his kilt being in the way.

“What am I, a mamma hen warming my chick?”

You tried to duck down and hide but your chin met his firm, yet soft, chest muscle.

“Heeey,” he said more gently, “you know I didn’t mean it like that…”

Reassured, you nestled closer. He draped his armed over your back.

Cu joked but you did come to him for emotional support and protection. Laying your hand on his arm when you felt insecure. Hanging on to the back of his cloak when you journeyed, tired but not yet finished.

“C'mon,” he encouraged you, beckoning you to follow.

When stopping to rest, you sat around the fire that Cu lit. The heat had your chin slipping down from your palm towards the ground, eyes unable to stay open. The caster caught it. Startled, you grabbed his

“Ahh, Master. Don’t get caught on fire. That’s no way to die.”

Shooing away an alarmed Mash, he gathered you into his lap to sit facing the fire. The kilt was a good support for your behind. Tucked under his chin, you were out like a light. He did grumble once when you elbowed him and wiggled around, trying to get more comfortable mid-sleep.

You slept longer than expected and Cu stopped the others from waking you.

“Let our master sleep,” he said quietly, lifting you with the intention to carry.

You were small enough in comparison to the tall caster that you could sleep with your head on his shoulder and your knees around his waist. Mash pulled his hood over your face and blushed with a wide smile. Beloved by both of them, Cu and Mash couldn’t help feeling protective and wanting to mother you while they weren’t busy defending your fragile life.

Back at Chaldea, you felt close enough to Cu to pester him for his cloak to sleep under. Your excuse was that the blankets weren’t warm enough but that wasn’t true. You threw those off and cuddled up under the cloak. It was still warm from Cu’s body heat and smelled strongly of him. His body odour with a hint of smoke from his spells. Like a birthday candle just been blown out.

You were deep asleep when there was a clothing rustle in the darkness next to your bed. Belts fell to the floor, followed by clothing.

“Move over, Master,” Cu whispered, his voice husky with sleepiness.

You woke up sweating, confused as to why you were so hot. A strange, heavy arm lay on your side. You lifted it up. The response of the stranger was to encircle you and pull you tighter against his front. He hummed sleepily and you knew it was Cu.

“Go ta s'eep,” he mumbled into the pillow.

You couldn’t. You waited until his breathing was even. Then you rolled over carefully. It was just light enough in the room to see the outline of his face. His mouth was open, possibly drooling onto your pillow. Still, it was sweet to see his expression relaxed in sleep. You took a risk and reached over to tuck some of his long, blue hair behind his ear. It was a wonder it wasn’t in knots from being free all day.

Cu hummed again and burrowed the side of his face further into the pillow.

This time, you combed your fingers through his hair and along his scalp. His hum sounded pleased. He curled his body inward, bowing towards your chest and bringing his knees between you. You continued to pet him until your arm got tired.

You stopped and he grumbled incoherently. He took your hand and put it back on his head.

“I thought you were asleep,” you said.

He patted your still hand. “Same to you.”

You immediately relented, stroking his hair. Curling the long locks around your fingers. Tugging on the short strands. Cu liked it so much, he pushed his head towards you in a gentle headbutt to your chest.

This arrangement was a better temperature. Your petting put Cu back to sleep. When you noticed his breathing was even again, and he didn’t protest you stopping, you relaxed against the bed to go back to sleep yourself.

“You’re not as obnoxious lately,” said Emiya to Cu when you were out of earshot.

Cu snapped his head around to glare at him. “You trying to change that?!”

“You’re different,” Emiya continued, ignoring Cu’s attempt to get a rise out of him. “It’s because of our master, isn’t it?”

“How is that your business?”

He said this despite knowing it was his business, as another servant of their master. The master’s business was the servant’s business, too, if they wanted to be a good guardian. Sometimes the servant just didn’t tell the master that they were collecting information on the sly.

“I knew you were the type to get too attached to his master,” said Emiya. He leaned closer to Cu to smirk. “I just didn’t think it would turn into love.”

Cu yanked his hood down over his head. He shook his head vigorously and yelled his frustration.


End file.
